Night Clubbing
by Cherokee Bonnefoy-Jones
Summary: Marik dares Bakura to take Isis to the Crypt Night Club. What happens between the Thief King and sole Priestess while there? You'll just have to read it. His Pov. Sorry about being gone. Writers' Block.
1. Chapter 1

********

**__****__**

Princess Atemna: My first BakuraxIsis fic. Just something that came to me. Remember, in my version, Isis is Ishizu's yami. Please be nice.

Isis: Great. Do I want to know?

Atemna: Depends.

Isis: On what?

Atemna: If you're okay with going to a night club.

Isis: _**What?!?! **_

**_

* * *

_**

"I dare you to take Isis to the Crypt Night Club," Marik told me. "And why would I do that? I bet they don't even have the proper clothes for a night club." "Is this another way of saying Tomb Keepers have horrible fashion?" "No. I'm saying she's a traditionalist who would never go somewhere against her moral code. Plus, what is she usually wearing?" I asked the idiot. "Point taken, but you weren't here when Mai brought over a few outfits I hope I _never_ see my sister in."

That was three days ago. Now I was sitting on the couch while waiting on Isis. Marik was in the kitchen having a laugh fest. "I hope you die laughing one day, Marik," I muttered as Isis walked in. She was wearing a black leather skirt, light blue, strapless shirt, and a pair of boot styled heels (I dunno what to call 'em!). "Ready?" she asked me while grabbing a leather jacket that reached those wonderfully curved hips. "One moment," I told her while heading to the kitchen.

The second my eyes found Marik, the punk knew he was a dead man. "Why, in the bloody name of Anubis, did you not warn me about what she'd wear?" "Why, what ever do you mean?" Ra, I want to wipe that innocent look off his face. "You know what I mean, Marik, so stop acting like that idiot Wheeler." "Fine. You never asked," he stated all too bluntly. "If you're still up by the time we get back, I'll tell Ryo and Ishizu about a few calls to London that you've made here recently," I threatened, knowing that our list of rules stated that Marik could have no contact with young Amane Bakura.

When I left the kitchen, Isis came up beside me and asked the same queston from paragraph two. "Yeah, I guess." "Hold on. Marik, Ishizu wanted me to tell you that your food's in the microwave. And don't set the place on fire or destroy it in any way," she told him. "I get it. Don't even move the t.v. Now leave me in peace and go on your date. Ra knows you both need this," he said as we headed out the door. _'May Marik be eternally damned! I may never get the image of Isis wearing leather out of my mind!!' _I mentally yelled as the very woman I speak and think of constantly interlocked our elbows. We didn't usuall do this kind of thing in Egypt. Of course, she was usually mad at me after a night of which is not meant for mortal ears, or eyes as be the case, such as the likes of you readers. Pharaoh's Brat might tell you fools at some more convenient day.

At the Crypt, a place I discovered while bored one night, I pulled my Ryo act and flashed his student ID at the bouncer, Isis doing the same. Good thing 17-year-olds were allowed to drink in Japan. "So, are we paying, or will we leave before anyone notices what a bill we've racked up?" she asked me with so much casualty. "You're kidding, right? Ryo'd kill me if he could. Besides, he's got enough saved up for stuff like this," I informed her. "Well, I never knew you cared about Ryo having a record, 'Kura."

* * *

**Atemna: I was planning for a one shot, but it would seem too long other wise.**

**Bakura: Didn't we have a talk about what I'm to be called, Priestess?**

**Isis: And what does it matter? You normally don't care. **

**Bakura: And I don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

Princess Atemna: Part two. All I can say is that.......**ISIS GETS DRUNK EASY!!!!!!**

Isis: What?! NO!! I don't---

Bakura: Can it, Isis. I know it's true. As does the Court, Royal Family, Ishizu, and possibly Marik.

Isis: Whatever.

* * *

Sitting at the bar counter, I noticed Isis had already gotten both of our drinks, red wine and something just a tad stronger for me. "Sure we're not getting a repeat of last time you had wine? Pharaoh locked every last bottle he could find in the lower caverns. All except Seth's private stock. Kisara really shouldn't've been drinking," I say as I start to ramble, which is a seldom occurrence. "Relax, you're little sister was in perfect hands." "Until she died and I couldn't stop it. I should just say hell with it all. At least Ryo got lucky. He still has Amane alive. Me and Kisara? We're dead. I have to have permission to speak to her." Great. Next thing I know, we're gonna be dragging out the Kul Elna problem I have.

After a few drinks, Isis starts to lean on my shoulder, so I pay for the drinks and take her to a dark, quiet corner. No, I'm not gonna take advantage of her. Read a few chapters of Pharaoh's Brat (A/N: It's really Pharaoh's Daughter. He just calls me that.) and you'll understand why. Besides, if I even tried, I might wind up facing a pissed Mr. High-and-Mighty, or I'd be dealing with the Dark Magician. Don't ask, 'cause it's a long story.

Since she's basically drunk off her ass, Isis pushes me down into the seat and plants herself right on my lap. At first, all I heard was the sound of leather on leather, then came the sound of her breath in my ear. "5,000 years was a long time. Miss me any?" she asks sweetly. "I'd be lying if I said 'no.' So I won't say it." Now she's giggling softly, something she only does when drunk. Looking down, I lift her chin and let our lips meet in the most love-starved way ever known to mortalkind. Ra damn, she makes me hot.

In reality, I need her to stay sane. During BattleCity, she would sometimes come to my room. Even from the Shadow Realm, I could taste her sweet mouth on mine. She was why I kept comming back. She let me out, no matter where she was in the world.

I could hear her moan into the kiss, but she pushed me away. Damn the mixed signals she gives me. Either you want me now or not! But then I noticed the rapid rise and fall of her chest. Heh. I always could leave her breathless. "Go sober up a little and I'll take you home. And, while I'm thinking about it, where's Pharaoh and his little friends?" "In America fixing the Duel Monsters problem. Something about a king of Atlantis." "Hah! They're chasing a fairy tail. Now get cleaned up," I repeated.

* * *

Atemna: To be completed. And thanks to you all-nighters like myself for reading this at 1 and 2 o'clock in the morning.


	3. Chapter 3

Princess Atemna: Final chapter of the little night clubbing escapade. Bakura, you do realize that you shouldn't let Isis go off unsupervised, right.

Bakura: I know. I was an Idiot to let her even walk away from me! Oh well, I learned my lesson. Stupid mortals.

* * *

Okay, now I knew something was wrong. Isis hadn't made it back yet and I got this feeling when she was about to be in danger--even if it had been caused by me. Another reason how I knew? The Mellennium Ring was glowing just enough to get my attention. Curse my slave instincts. I just had to wind up serving her. Ask questions later.

When I finally found her, she was being pinned to a wall by a wall. Without warning, I threw a dagger parallel to his right shoulder. "I think you should back off my property," I warned him. And it was true. In some messed up way, we really belonged to each other. But right now she was mine. "And why's a unk like you bossing me around like you own the place?" Then I noticed that the bastard had cut her top, just letting it fall as Isis went to her kness, tears in her Nile blue eyes. "I'm bossing you around because: 1) The girl's mine, and 2) I can get rid of you easy." I think by now I don't have to tell you what I'm talking about.

Once brick wall was down and out, I went to check up on Isis, taking and putting my trench coat over her shoulders. "Thanks." But I didn't say anything. All I did was make the same shushing sound my mother used to do to get Kisara back to sleep after a nightmare. Who knew it would ever come in handy 5,ooo years later.

I got her back to the apartment that Ishizu and her brothers were staying at almost near midnight. Inside, Marik had fallen asleep watching some movie. Right now I could care less if Amane Bakura had managed to get out of the hospital in London and find her way here, making out with Marik on the couch. You see, I basically have a one track mind, one with on and off ramps that lead to the same place. And when isis is hurt or whatever--and I know about it-- that's all I can think about.

After getting her on the bed in Ishizu's room, I gave her an unusually soft kiss while pulling the covers over her. It took all of my will power to keep to myself as I removed her skirt, jacket, and those things on her feet. I decided _'what the hell?'_ and took off my pants and shoes, and, noticing she had given over, I let Ryo have this little moment with his girlfriend.


End file.
